


Drunk Detective Adora: Case of the Mysterious Mom

by Dyslexic_linguist



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comedy of Errors, Detectives, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Future Fic, Gen, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Murder Mystery, Oblivious Adora (She-Ra), Parenthood, Post-Canon, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyslexic_linguist/pseuds/Dyslexic_linguist
Summary: When an intoxicated Adora discovers Glimmer's discarded pregnancy test during Mermista’s whodunnit ball, she is determined to find out who the mysterious mom is. No suspect is in the clear… not even her lesbian self, much to Catra’s amusement.As drunken detective shenanigans ensue, Glimmer seeks advice from her father Micah. Meanwhile, Bow is upset upon finding out that his fathers have given away his favourite childhood book series, as Perfuma tries to show him the real reason for his unhappiness.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Perfuma (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra & Mermista (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Glimmer & Micah (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 72
Kudos: 436





	1. Prologue: The Symptoms

"Glimmer, we're gonna be late to Mermista's oceanic whodunit ball!" Adora rapped on her door impatiently. She had woken up an entire hour earlier just to prepare a lovely deep blue halter dress for the themed dance,  _ and _ had spent another hour convincing her girlfriend that the navy double breasted suit “did not make her fur stand out” and was “not at all tacky”. She wasn't about to waste anymore time. She knocked on the door again, harder and hurried. "Damn it, Glimmer! Did you stay up all night again?"

"Bow probably kept her up  _ all night." _ Catra gave a hearty chuckle as her gagging girlfriend punched her shoulder. "Kidding! Kidding! Just saying…from our own experiences-" Evidently, this wasn't the right response as a flushed Adora continued to berate her fluffy fiance, who all but doubled over with laughter, her tail twitching with delight.

The door swung open, revealing a distressed Glimmer, black circles around her eyes, her pink hair frizzled, her face even seemingly tinted green. "Sorry guys, I've been feeling awful and queasy and just ugh-” she gagged as a wave of nausea overwhelmed her “-sick. Think I have the flu."

Her friends looked on with concern as Glimmer heaved once more, Adora moving forward to support her upright. "Woah, Sparkles, you definitely don't look good." Catara put the back of her hand on her forehead. "Hmm, you don't feel feverish though. Where's your husband?" 

Glimmer shook her head. "He's out at his dads’ library. I kicked him out last evening for fussing over me too much. Don't want him to catch what I have." She shrugged. "Anyways, his helpful attitude would be better appreciated with his dads. They’re doing some big spring cleaning, tidying up decades of research."

Tears welled up in Adora's eyes. "Oh Glimmer," reaching both arms out to hug her, only to be held back by a distressed Catra while an equally annoyed Glimmer pushed her back. "Will you be alright on your own? We can stay to take care of you".

"No, no no no no.” Glimmer shook her head vigorously. “I can take care of myself, but taking care of a sick Adora  _ and _ Catra?" She chuckled. "We all know how terrible it was the last time both of you caught the flu." 

Catra shuddered at the memory of hacking up mucus-coated hair balls into Adora's vomit. "Very valid reasoning. C’mon Adora, Glimmer isn't a helpless princess. She just needs some quiet and rest to recover." The feline nudged Adora away from the young queen, before dragging the reluctant blond down the hall. As they turned around the corner, the cat's eyes narrowed. "Though," she hummed, "you might wanna check up with the doctor, Sparkles. I'm no expert but it's kinda weird for someone with the flu to have no fever."

Glimmer blinked.  _ What could she possibly mean by that? _ It had to be a bout of flu, nothing else could explain- As her abdomen cramped up once more, she instinctively held her hand up to her stomach. And then it clicked.

_ Oh _

_ …  _

“Bow! Wait up!” The flower princess chased after the seething archer through the forested undergrowth. “Why did we have to leave your parents’ home so soon? We barely helped them tidy up the place!” Perfuma huffed heavily and she struggled to catch up to the consort. 

“Oh, they don’t need our help Perfuma. They do everything on their own, so why would they want my input now?” The harsh words stunned the hipster girl, and an awkward silence developed as they continued their way back to the palace. The prince sighed. “I’m sorry Perfuma.” He turned around and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I’m just upset at my dads for getting rid of a childhood treasure to make space for their research.”

Perfuma’s eyes widened. “Oh, what was it? Must be something very meaningful to forge such a deep connection with you.” 

A tinge of pink coloured the archer’s cheeks. “Well, it's a bit embarrassing,” he rubbed his head “but it's a comic series - Sun versus the Foes of Darkness.” The princess stared blankly at Bow, and he sighed. “You know, the one about the magic princess Sun Moth and her best friend— you know what never mind, it's not important.” Perfuma nodded nervously, praying that her friend’s rant had ended. But they had barely strolled for a few more minutes before Bow opened up again. “It's _only_ the comic book series that inspired me to join the rebellion and taught me to stand up against injustice in any form and…”

Perfuma sighed. This was going to be a long walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello She Ra Fandom! What a finale right? The glimpse we got of future Adora and the gang will be the fuel for my fics for the next few weeks...
> 
> I kinda head-cannon the idea that Adora's big dumbass energy only gets stronger with alcohol and of course Catra would enjoy getting into shenanigains with her dumb girlfriend. I also love the idea of Glimmer and Bow's relationship being like Leslie & Ben's from Parcs and Rec- just this sweet, innocent, pure couple. In fact. Bow's arc in this fic is very similar to Ben's in Season 6 episode 19. 
> 
> I wished we got to see more of Glimmer's relationship with her dad explored, and her narrative in this fic will definitely have a lot of focus on that, and Glimmer trying to wrap around the idea of motherhood- especially given her past relationship with Angella.
> 
> So expect a number of feels but also a lot of laughs too. I hope you enjoy it! This is my first She Ra Fic (usually I write TDP stuff) but hey good to try out new fandoms. As always, love to hear from you guys, so feel free to leave your comment below :)
> 
> ~Eli


	2. The Test

The moonstone crystal shone a brilliant pure pink, illuminating the bathhouse. Glimmer released the breath she had held in, letting a small smile slip out too. The hand holding the crystal shook slightly as she contemplated what to do. Reaching for her tablet, her finger dialed Bow’s number but before it hit the call button, she hesitated. It didn't feel right to do it via webcam, and she needed some time to think of how to break the news to her hubby. _Heck, I don’t even know what to make of this._ “If only Mom was still around.” Glimmer sighed, gently kicking away a footstool. _Well, Mom’s not around to talk anymore but I still have the next best thing_. With that she teleported away, leaving the moonstone disposed of in a trashcan, its pink light continuing to illuminate the bathhouse.

It was soon after Glimmer had left that a somewhat drunk Adora stumbled into the bath house to freshen up. In her intoxicated daze she barely noticed the pink glow of the room as she washed her face in the chilly water. _Man, this murder mystery is harder than it seems._ It had been an hour since the whodunit started and she had not found a single clue as to who had killed the dashing “Pirate Sea Eagle” (really just Sea Hawk with an eyepatch). It didn’t help that Adora was a bit of a lightweight, a pint of beer already throwing her mind out of the loop. “Wait... a second.” She muttered to herself. “Something… is not right about this bathhouse.” Scratching her forehead, she spun around the room looking up and down to find what was out of place- before she got dizzy and collapsed on the floor. And then it hit her. “Aha!. The bathroom… is pink. It’s usually… not pink.” Already feeling proud of her brilliant deduction skills, she jumped up to her feet and started hunting for the source of the mysterious pink light, finally coming upon the discarded moonstone lying in the trash can. Adora smiled.

“Looks like I’m a better detective than I thought.”

… 

Despite the air of indifference she liked to carry, Mermista was really quite proud of her oceanic murder mystery ball. All the guests were deeply engrossed in finding out the hidden killer amongst them, it kept Sea Hawk out of trouble (he was a really committed actor when it came down to it, the ‘corpse’ never moved an inch), and it was an ample opportunity to down copious amounts of alcohol. So she felt a touch of sadness when Catra entered the ballroom with a small potted plant in her hands. Honestly, she didn't expect her mystery to be solved that quickly - she’ll have to try harder next year.

“Whatcha got there, Miss Catfish?” She sauntered down the stage platform, her sparkling blue gown gliding down the steps. ‘Miss Catfish’ smirked as she fiddled with the dainty white flowers she held.

“I would say I found the murder weapon,” Catra snaked around the ‘corpse’ sprawled out on the bed, glancing at the staged stab wound. “No, not the blood stained knife, as good a red herring it was. No one thinks to look for signs of poisoning in a stabbed victim.”

Mermista struggled to hide her grin as her character feigned shock. “Poison…??? But… his injury-”

“-merely a ploy, my dear Count Seirenes.” Catra grinned widely. She had her doubts about the whole whodunit game at the start but by now she was a certified murder mystery fan. Turns out, she was great at playing snarky detective characters. “You see, I found it odd that Pirate Sea Eagle would take a nap during his own party, just before his unfortunate demise. I mean, what kind of host choses to go to sleep instead of entertaining his guests? But I began to suspect he didn't have much of a choice. No, he was long dead before the knife went into him.” 

‘Count Sierenes’ fumed as Catra continued her monologue. “Recognise the streaks of violet on this little guy’s stem?” She poked the delicate herb with her sharp claw. “It's a distinctive trait of hemlock, one of the deadliest poisons in the world. But you would know it, majoring in Greek History? Aristotle was forced to use it in his own murder.” 

“That doesn’t prove anything. And why would I want to kill my beloved Sea Eagle?”

“Because you were the one who was being threatened, not Sea Eagle.” Catra covered her mouth to hide her laughter at the look of shock ‘Count Sierenes’ gave. _Mermista was a damn fine actor._ “That’s right, those letters demanding financial recompensation for all the boats he burned? They were billed to you, his fiancée, not him as you made it out to be. So you poisoned his tea, and served it to him during the party. The hemlock makes him tired, and he retires to his bedroom. While the rest of us explore the house on our own, you stab him as he succumbs to the hemlock, and plant the knife into Dr Throckmortorn’s bag- he makes a good scapegoat, being a victim of your husband’s barque pyromania.” Mermista can’t help but be impressed at Catra’s investigative reasoning- motive, method and modus operandi all uncovered. “All you had to do now was act as the scared, heartbroken widow.” Fully engrossed in her Sherlock persona now, Catra placed the potted herb down on the bed and started a slow, sarcastic clap. “Bravo for your _brilliant_ performance, but there will be no encore.”

Her mock applause was interrupted by very vigorous and sincere clapping from behind, which was soon joined by Mermista as she broke character. Catra turned and found the ‘corpse’ cheerfully getting up and giving a loud show of approval.

“Huzzah! That was some mighty splendid detective work you did there, Catra.” Sea Hawk jumped down from his bed, presenting her with the trophy of the night - a gorgeous aquamarine necklace. “I think you truly deserve the Precious Jewel of the Titanic, as promised to the best investigator of the Seven Seas.”

Catra blushed as she accepted the beautiful blue pedant. “Oh, er, I don’t think it was that great a performance.” She chuckled shyly. “And you and Mermista did so much more work preparing this whole whodunit and the ball and-”

Mermista gripped the cat’s shoulder firmly, looking her square in the eye. “Catra, I don’t give compliments freely, so you know it's true when I say “Bravo to your brilliant performance, but there will be no encore” is one of the coolest ad-libs I have ever heard.” The feline just about melted into the ground.

“Well, erm, thank you. Really. This party was a blast and I had a ball of a time and I’m sure Adora did-” Catra turned around the room. _Actually, where was Adora?_ Last she remembered the blond had excused herself to the washroom but she should have made her way back by now… 

The doors of the ballroom swung open with a loud crash as a certain drunk First One kicked them out of her way, and with great gravitas pointed dramatically at the gaping mermaid. Catra groaned inwardly. _Speak of the She Ra…_

“Aha! You had us all fooled thinking this “ball” was a whodunit-” Catching a glimpse of the glowing moonstone in Adora’s fist, Catra began to sweat nervously, desperately waving her hands to get her _stupid, dumb lesbian ass_ ’ attention before she embarassed herself “-but this was actually a whodunyou...” The sound of Catra smacking her forehead reverberated through the ballroom, but it hardly made a dent in the ecstatic drunkard’s speech “... And the answer to the whodunyou is Sea Hawk. Which you knew. Because he’s the dad. And you’re the mom.” With that confident declaration, Adora revealed the pregnancy moonstone, in all its rosy glory.

“You’re pregnant, Mermista. That’s the true reason behind the mystery of this ball. It was all a setup for this revelation. No life was taken, it was only made.” Adora smiled brightly at her girlfriend, who had crumpled into a heap from second-hand embarrassment. “Not bad detective work eh, Catra?”

And the room exploded into laughter.

...

“And it’s like, this is not the first time they got rid of my childhood toys! Like when Lance stepped on my Baby’s First Arrow collection and broke it so they just threw them away?! I mean if they had let me fix it it still could have been used for five more years, four at the very least…” Two hours and counting of Bow complaining about his parents not taking care of his childhood items and even the pacifist Perfuma had just about enough, marching right up to the prince and pressing her finger to his lips.

“Shhhh! That’s enough! I get it, your parents got rid of things that bring good memories to you. But just because they’re gone doesn’t mean they never happened!” The flower princess’ tone softened. “It’s nice you appreciate your childhood toys Bow. But no one can take away the happiness you had with them. Only you can, if you let your frustration at your parents’ mistakes get the better of you.” She released her finger from the startled man’s lips. “Now, can we walk back to the palace in peace?”

Bow blushed and rubbed the back of his head, nodding mildly. Perfuma’s outburst brought forth an air of quietness between the pair - for the next ten minutes at least. Bow sighed and opened his mouth again, and just as Perfuma was considering if Glimmer would understand the necessity of why she had to choke her husband with her vines, he apologised.

“I’m sorry for ranting, Perfuma.” He murmured. “I guess I was just upset that I lost these childhood items that brought me so much joy…” Perfuma let out a sigh of relief, and offered a comforting hand to the archer, who gladly took it. “... And I kinda assumed they’ll always be around, for me and my kids-” Perfuma eyes widened.

_Ah, so that was what Bow was truly upset about_

“Bow, it’s fine.” The young man was about to continue his apology before the flower girl raised her hand. “No, really, I should be the one to apologise.” He raised an eyebrow, confused at this turn of events. She smiled kindly.

“It was wrong of me to assume that you were simply upset at losing nostalgic items. But I now see that there’s more to it. These toys weren’t only for your own happiness - at the back of your mind, you always imagined that they would provide happiness for your own kids, and you felt that this future was taken away from you when your parents disposed of them.” Bow’s jaw went slack, and Perfuma couldn’t but chuckle at the prince’s shock.

“Bow, I think you want to start a family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if you can tell from my writing but I'm obsessed with the murder mystery whodunit genre. And I think its a shame we never saw the beauty of Catra roleplaying as a snarky detective, and her potential dynamic with Mermista.
> 
> I kinda view Perfuma as this really insightful person, and I love her friendship with Bow. I think once she realises the emotions behind the actions of others, she is super empathetic and helps them see their inner motivations and feelings, as she does with Bow in this fic.
> 
> As always, hope you have enjoyed the fic so far and would love to hear your thoughts :) Stay tuned from updates on this fic.


	3. The Talk

Life in Brightmoon was, frankly, much better than he could ever hope for, and in some ways much better than he ever remembered it being. Of course, there were the obvious advantages - not having to survive on bugs and live in fear of ancient corrupted alien robots was a clear step up from being imprisoned on Beast Island. And being able to see his daughter as the strong, mature leader he knew she would grow up to be never failed to astound him. But there were a lot of a little pleasant surprises he didn't expect to enjoy so much. Like having an afternoon tea with his sorcerer sister when she visited each Tuesday, seeing the young Adora spar with her fiance in a friendly match that got increasingly competitive with each hit, or pretending not to see the kisses Bow gave his daughter when they began courting. Just little moments of pure bliss that made him wonder how such a good life could be real, and at times made him question if this wasn’t just some cruel fake reality that he was trapped in again.

But then he would see the statue of Angella, standing tall, proud and protectful in the royal gardens, and a touch of sadness would wash away any doubts that his life right now was too good to be true. Because no perfect world of his would have his wife not be around with him. For all the newfound joys of his current stay in Brightmoon, his biggest source of happiness existed in the past, only to remain in memories and memorials.

And so it was that Glimmer found him, once again, standing in front of the former monarch’s memorial, her sacrifice for all of Etheria etched in stone. Hearing her teleport behind him, he quickly rubbed away the tears in his eyes before turning around to greet his daughter.

“Hey, how’s the best monarch of Brightmoon doing?” He smiled widely, ruffling his fingers through her puffy hair. She smiled, aiming her finger guns right back at him.

“I don’t know, how are you doing?” She laughed at his raised eyebrows, before he succumbed to laughter.

“Damn, you’re getting good at deflecting my dad jokes.” He chuckled. “Been a long while since I’ve made you moan at one. Guess I should step up my game.”

Glimmer groaned. “Please don’t.” She linked arms with her father, her mood turning somber as she gazed at the marble likeness of her mother. 

“Been thinking about her a lot, huh.” He nodded, smiling bashfully.

“Well, when you’re in love with someone you never really stop thinking of them, don’t you? I bet that archer boy is somewhere in the back of your mind too.” He poked her forehead jokingly, causing her to blush slightly.

“Dadddd.” Glimmer whined as her father laughed. She shook her head at his immaturity, a small smile forming on her lips.

“Well, yes, Bow’s on my mind right now, but so are you. And mom, of course. And for good reason.” She brought his hands, calloused and harsh from years of fighting, onto her soft belly. His eyes widened with growing anticipation, and she let her smile break fully. 

“I’m pregnant.” 

Teardrops fell from Micah’s eyes and this time he made no effort to hide them. He spoke softly.

“Hi pregnant, I’m Grandad.”

… 

  
  


Adora stared blankly at the guffawing Mermista, and Sea Hawk rolling on the floor as he cackled uproariously did nothing to help her confusion. She turned to Catra for help, but the feline, despite her cheeks being as rosy as the moonstone in Adora’s hand, was also grasping at her mouth in a terrible attempt at hiding her chuckles.

“Why is everyone laughing? Didn’t I solve the mystery?” Adora threw her hands up in indignance. How could they treat her momentous discovery with such immaturity?

“Oh, Adora.” Mermista managed to gasp out between her chortles. “I’m not pregnant. That moonstone has nothing to do with the whodunit.” With that revelation, what had once been pride for her investigative brilliance had now been turned into fuel for her raging embarrassment.

“What… you mean… I didn’t solve the whodunyou… the whodunit?” 

Sea Hawk propped himself up, holding his stitching sides. “No, Adora, you didn’t. It’s just a normal whodunit and Catra solved it five minutes before you came in.” He pointed to the blushing winner, who gave a slight nod, revealing the trophy she wore on her neck.

“Oh…” Adora felt the heat rise up to her face, the warmth threatening to overwhelm her. She stared at her abashed girlfriend, who avoided her gaze. _Great, I’ve embarrassed her._ The blond shrank away from her laughing friends, turning around to run down the hall, away from her drunken indignity. In her haste, she didn’t even notice Catra calling out for her.

… 

With all the hiding spots in the expansive castle, Catra was surprised to have found Adora within fifteen minutes of her running off. Well, the strewn clothes outside her bedroom closet as well as the sounds of quiet sobbing inside _did_ help pinpoint the runaway’s hideout. She tapped on the cupboard door, and when there was no answer, she let herself in. 

Honestly, if she wasn’t worried about her partner’s welfare, the whole situation was really quite funny and even a little adorable - the great hero Adora curled up in a tiny ball, her eyes wet and red, face flushed from alcohol. She crouched down to her level, trying to control her smile when Adora turned her face away, like a guilty child about to be reprimanded.

“Wow, you had to choose a closet, huh? You know, I’m doing my best but I can already think of six jokes, half of them are dirty and all of them are gay.” She saw a tiny smile slip through Adora’s lips, before the blond buried her face in her knees.

“Aw, where’s that smiling Adora? I thought I just saw her?” Adora shook her head vigorously.

“Smiling Adora’s not here. She’s in Sad Town.” Catra sat herself down next to her sulking girlfriend.

“Why is Adora in Sad Town?” Adora wondered how her face could get any hotter.

“You know… I made a fool of myself… and you…” She muttered petulantly. 

“What, the whole “whodunyou” thing?” The drunk nodded. “Oh Adora.” Catra hugged the sad blond tightly. “I wasn’t embarrassed of you… well I was a smidge embarrassed-” she pinched her fingers “-but it was more being embarrassed _for_ you? You understand?” Adora lifted her head, as Catra wiped her tears off her cheeks.

“And honestly, it was more funny than anything. I just felt bad that the humor came at your expense.” Catra gave her a soft peck on the nose, and this time Adora didn’t bother hiding her giggles. “I’m sorry, and so are Mermista and Sea Hawk. Will you forgive us?”

Adora hummed, resting her head on her fiance’s shoulders. “Well… I can see how silly the mistake I made was. Honestly, if I wasn’t so embarrassed I’d probably be dying of laughter too.” She kissed her girlfriend’s cheek tenderly. “Of course I’ll forgive you guys.”

Catra laughed, standing up and pulling Adora to her feet. “Great.” She leaned in and gave a deep kiss on Adora’s lips, the tang of fermented wheat still lingering in her mouth. “Wow, no wonder you’re drunk. Can practically taste the beer off your lips.” Adora frowned, scrunching her face into a scowl.

“I’m not _that_ drunk. I only had one cup of beer”

“Wow, a whole cup, I’ll say that’s a major improvement from the time a shot of vodka knocked you out for three days.” She smirked at the dirty glare Adora shot back at her. “Kidding, kidding. You can’t be that drunk, you did uncover a major mystery, even if it wasn’t the one the whodunit was about.” Now the look Adora gave turned questioning.

“Adora, the moonstone wasn’t Mermista’s. That means it belongs to someone else… probably someone we know... that is staying here in Brightmoon Palace…” Catra prodded Adora’s brain, trying to get her mind on the same track. Adora’s eyes brightened.

“Ohhhhh, you mean someone who has debated with her husband frequently about the pros and cons of making babies?” _Wow, that was quick._ Honestly, she didn’t expect Adora to put the pieces together that fast… 

“I should have known it! Entrapta must be the mysterious mom!” Adora declared triumphantly, seemingly not noticing Catra’s slack jaw.

_What._

…

Perfuma rubbed her aching forehead as she listened to the stuttering archer give a painful defense about why he and parenthood didn’t mix and how he _definitely_ wasn’t expecting kids so soon.

“I want to have kids? That’s... that’s crazy talk. Me and Glimmer.... we don’t even have sex… I mean the sex we have is safe… anyways me as a father? Pssshhh.” Bow waved the notion away in what he must have thought was a convincing performance, if it wasn’t for the beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and his panicked expression. Perfuma rolled her eyes.

Bow raised his hands, sighing in resignation. “Alright, alright, you got me. I have been talking about it with Glimmer. And we both agreed we would love children, but-” he shrugged his shoulders “-who wouldn’t right? Being able to see your child go through life, growing stronger from the tough times but also getting to experience all of its joys.” His eyes shone from the thought alone. “And isn’t it a treasure just to be able to care for this new soul, provide for them, and pass on the love we’ve received from so many?” Perfuma’s heart melted at the man’s inspired words - his speech making his earlier ranting _almost_ worth it. She punched him in the shoulder lightly.

“Bow, are you hearing yourself? You’re clearly in love with the idea of having children.” Bow sputtered and stammered, and just as Perfuma was about to resign herself to another incoherent series of ramblings, he finally calmed down enough to make an intelligible response. 

“I just think… just because I want to be a great dad… doesn’t mean I will be, you know?” This time, Perfuma punched his shoulder as hard as she could.

“Are you kidding me?!” She practically screamed into the poor archer’s ear, ignoring his protests of pain. “Bow, no one can say for sure what kind of parent they’ll be. Parenthood is messy, full of twists and turns, there’s always going to be an element of the unexpected.” She raised her finger to his lips to shush him. “But just being able to _want to be a great dad_ , to have that desire to love and care for your future kids - that’s a fucking fantastic place to start.” She placed her finger down, observing the prince mull over her advice. She took his hands into her own, and giving her warmest smile, looked him straight in the eye.

“Personally? From seeing you take care of Glimmer and Adora and basically all our hopeless friends… including myself-” she paused as the prince chuckled at that self-dig. “I don’t think there’s a man more suited for fatherhood than you.” She released his hands from her tight grip, bracing herself for him to inevitably downplay her compliment.

Instead, the archer pulled her into a tight embrace. She gasped lightly, before relaxing into the hug. Still, she hoped he wouldn’t hug her for too long - she swore she felt a raindrop land on her back, and she really didn’t want to get caught in a storm.

“Thank you, Perfuma.” Bow sniffled, wiping his tears off his face, painfully unaware that they were dropping onto his friend. “I needed to hear that.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all,
> 
> Hope you enjoyed that slight angst with Micah missing his wife. Honestly I wished we got to see more of him grieving Angella in the show. Similarly, also wanted more father-daughter stuff but hey that's why I'm writing this post-canon lol.
> 
> Also a bunch of catradora stuff because this fic be needing it lmao. 
> 
> Thank all of you guys for your support! I'm glad so many of you liked my fic. I've read all of your nice comments, y'all are so sweet.
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy! Do leave a comment, I look forward to reading it and stay tuned for more updates.


	4. The Confession

_Hi pregnant… I'm Grandad_

Upon hearing that _awful_ , terrible grandad joke, Glimmer didn't know whether she wanted to cringe, laugh or throw up - actually speaking of the latter she was feeling quite sick again - so she ended up doing a bizarre hodgepodge of all three, doubling over as she spewed up nauseated air, tears leaking out of her eyes, which ran down to meet her painful smile. Naturally, Micah freaked out.

"Oh sweet Etheria, are you alright?" He tenderly grasped her shoulders, leading her to rest on a nearby bench. He massaged her shoulders as she slowly caught her breath, taking in the tranquil scenery to rest her speeding mind.

"I'm so sorry for that grandad joke. I knew it was bad, but had I known you'd have that bad of an adverse reaction…" Micah's hasty apology was cut short by a gentle wave of Glimmer's hand. She gave him the best smile she could muster.

"No dad, it wasn't your joke - as awful a pun as it was. Honestly, I kinda liked it because it was just so sincere -it's very _you_ , if you catch my drift?" Micah nodded, and Glimmer pressed on. 

"It's just… I don't really know what to make of this." She gestured to her belly. "Like, I am _very_ happy it's happened, and I'm sure Bow will be too when I tell him, but…" She clenched her fists, desperate to stop her tears from falling. "I feel so unprepared for all this. I literally just found out and my body's already ravaged. And it's like…" her fists slammed down into the bench as the putrid words came out, burning her throat as they left. "...I've barely started and I'm already a _bad_ mom." Finally losing the battle to her guilt, her cheeks began to be overrun by her tears. "Too weak to take care of my kid who's not even here." With that revelation, her weeping developed into deep, dark sobs.

Without hesitation, Micah took his daughter under his arm and pressed her into his sides, her face buried into his sturdy shoulders as her tears soaked through his shirt. They stayed that way for a while, and feeling her father's calm heartbeat, Glimmer's racing heart gradually relaxed as well. She took in deep breaths, and finally her tears seemed to run dry.

Micah spoke first. "You know, your mom was also super worried when we found out about you." Glimmer removed her head from her father's shoulders, mouth agape.

"You're joking, right? Mom's… well, _mom._ Nothing ever phases her." Micah chuckled.

"Well, true, most things didn't. Facing off Shadow Weaver? Nothing her knowledge of spells and combat can't handle. War with Hordak? She was queen of one the most powerful armies in Etheria. But conceiving you?" He rubbed her forehead affectionately. "For all her magic, her leadership, her experience, none of that could help if things went bad. And things seemed to go bad all too often. Foot swelling, body aches, oh just so much morning sickness…" 

"Dad, how is that supposed to make me feel better?" Glimmer groaned, placing her head into her lap. Micah shook his head, clearing his mind.

"Sorry, lost track a bit there. The point being, the lack of control over her own pregnancy terrified her, as it terrified me, and now the same thing is terrifying you." Micah took Glimmer's smooth hands into his calloused ones, squeezing it lightly. "Glimmer, having troubles with your pregnancy doesn't make you weak, and it _definitely_ doesn't make you a bad mom." He tilted her chin up, smiling warmly. "The most powerful woman I knew had a rough pregnancy, and if anything, that made her a strong and great mom, just like I know you'll be."

Glimmer eye's glistened. "How did mom cope? With the aches and the nausea and-"

Micah interrupted her rambling. "The same way you'll cope with it. The royal obstetrician will prescribe some medicines to manage the worse symptoms, once you have your checkup. And some ginger tea was a huge relief to Angella's morning sickness - I expect the same would be for you too." He combed his fingers through her thick pink curly hair. "But most importantly? She had the love and support of her friends and family, just like you do. Adora will drop anything to lend a hand if you asked, and Catra would follow her too - regardless of her grumblings. You'll probably have to fight off Scorpia to make her stop giving you "extra affection hugs". And Bow will be a good supportive husband - if he isn't, well, l may be old but I can still kick his arse." His laughter at his own joke was cut short by Glimmer's playful punch.

"And of course, this goes without saying but you'll have me. You know," Micah's eyes twinkled. "Your mom did say I was quite the expert at pampering pregnant women. Quite a quality review, don't you think?" Glimmer had to laugh at that, before wrapping her arms around her dad in a tight hug.

"Thanks Dad." 

Micah gazed fondly at his pregnant daughter, reminiscing of a time before where another expecting queen had also joyfully embraced him upon hearing the good news. Maybe he was wrong - in some ways, Angella's spirit was still well and alive in the present.

…

"Adora, are you a hundred and ten percent sure you heard Entrapta said she wanted to "make babies" with-" _ugh_ "-Hordak?" Catra nearly gagged as the name came out. She knew that the nerd princess and the former dictator were close, so close in fact that she convinced him to retire his plans for world domination to be lab partners with her - but she always assumed it was a professional relationship built around their love for robots, lasers and robots shooting lasers.

_Unless…_ _oh my god was "lab partners" a euphemism this entire time…_

Adora crossed her arms, frowning. "For the third time, Catra, I know what I heard. Last week, I was passing by Brightmoon Laboratory," she gestured to the door in front of them, "when I heard Entrapta demand that Hordak "make babies" with her. After a brief argument about costs and budgeting, it seems he finally relented. And now we know it did happen, because of the moonstone." She smiled as she pulled the glowing pink rock out of her dress pockets. "Now stand back Catra, and watch Detective Adora-" she smirked as she put on a deerstalker cap, only to struggle to balance it with the giant hair bump she had in front. "-blow this case wide open." Once she finally managed to get the damn hat to stay on (to Catra's amusement), she firmly knocked on the great big wooden doors of the laboratory.

"When did she even get a deerstalker hat..." Catra mumbled, as hurried footsteps could be heard approaching the door.

…

An elated purple-haired scientist quickly invited them in, Adora strolling in confidently with a cautious Catra following behind, her tail twitching. While Hordak was supposedly reformed, she didn't exactly feel comfortable in the room full of frightful instruments and bubbling chemicals. The atmosphere was abuzz with static - Catra felt her fur "poof" up the second she entered the lair. She could see Hordak designing some blueprints on his work desk, engrossed in his work. He barely gave them a wave as he drew strange symbols on the blue paper.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be at Mermista's oceanic whodunit?" Entrapta asked, offering them a tray of tiny sandwiches and cookies. Adora gratefully took five of the mini snacks, stuffing her face full with them - being drunk made her quite hungry, while Catra politely refused.

"We were, but we found a bigger mystery to crack." Adora suddenly pointed an accusing finger at the inventor's face, who leaned back in mild shock. "We know about your baby, Entrapta." The scientist's eyes widened, and Hordak dropped his pen, quickly spinning his chair around to face them, the declaration getting his attention.

"Oh my gosh, how did you find out?" Entrapta grabbed Adora's hands as a gobsmacked Catra's jaw dropped. _Wait, Adora was right?_ She could only follow the ecstatic inventor and her partner to the bookshelf, her tail literally between her legs, where the princess removed a book to reveal a hidden lever. She pulled it down, as the bookshelf slowly slid open, revealing a secret lair.

"I guess it doesn't matter now, but yes I did make a baby with Hordak, last week to be precise." Adora squealed and shot a smug look at her girlfriend, who scoffed in response. "But Wrong Hordak helped too!"

Adora's self-congratulatory expression developed into bewilderment upon hearing the disclosure, the tables turning as a satisfied Catra now stared at her baffled fiance with great glee. _Oh, I see what actually happened. Poor Adora hasn't connected the dots yet though..._

"What do you mean exactly when you say Wrong Hordak, erm, _helped_ with your baby making with Hordak?" The confused drunk sought an explanation from the inventor. _Wait, did the three of them… no, I mean it's possible but how does the addition of Wrong Hordak help the baby making..._

"Oh I didn't do much, I just passed the tools to them and watched as they did all the work." Adora's face burned pure scarlet as Wrong Hordak revealed himself from the hidden lair, giving her one of his signature winks and making her imagination go far too wild. Catra coughed loudly to hide her laughter as Adora sputtered and choked, shaking her hands wildly in the air. _Poor girl is interpreting Wrong Hordak's innocuous comment in such a dirty way..._

"Ahh it's fine, forget I asked!" Adora raised her voice a few octaves higher than she expected. "I think we solved the case, congrats to you, Entrapta!" She spinned around, taking Catra's hand, desperate to escape the awkward situation.

Wrong Hordak instantly appeared crestfallen. "But you haven't even met the baby yet." That made the self proclaimed detective stop in her tracks. _Meet the baby? But they just did it last week…_

Entrapta whistled, and her pet circular robot Emily came rolling out of the lair. She tapped on its back and Emily chirped back in response, opening a hatch. Adora's jaw dropped when a mini version of Emily came rolling out and into her "mother's" palm. Catra bit on her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Adora, Catra, meet baby Emil, our son!" Entrapta cooed, presenting the miniature robot to their guests.

"That's not… a baby." A stunned Adora mumbled back. Entrapta and Wrong Hordak gasped, and the princess brought back her creation to her chest, huddling it defensively. Hordak's brows narrowed as he clamped a supportive hand on his lab partner's shoulder, pointing a shaking finger at the drunk blond.

"Don't talk to me or my son like that ever again." He warned in a low voice. Catra quickly stepped in between the clone and her girlfriend, deciding to save the First One from the hole she dug herself in.

"Oh no, Adora wasn't trying to insult your son." She clarified, as the odd family looked at the couple questioningly. "She just expected a _biological_ baby, and was surprised when you showed her a robot one."

Entrapta, Hordak and Wrong Hordak relaxed instantly. "Ohhh, why would you think that?" Hordak chucked. Adora felt a horrible sense of deja vu as she once again presented the moonstone and explained its origins. Entrapta’s eyes shone as she took the gem from Adora, inspecting it thoroughly.

"Hmmm, yep this is the real deal. Someone is definitely pregnant, but it isn't me." She laughed as Adora buried her face in her hands. "You say you found it in the East Wing Washroom?" Adora nodded as Entrapta raced into her secret lair, gesturing for them to follow.

The couple was astounded by the sheer size of the hidden room, it was almost as big as the main laboratory outside. Entrapta sat in front of a giant computer screen at its far end, typing furiously on its keypad.

"Well, lucky for you, Hordak and I are having a temporary research stay here." She said as she entered commands into the supercomputer. "Or else there wouldn't be the hidden cameras that I installed to track your mystery mom." Adora and Catra stared at each other, mouths agape.

_Hidden cameras?_

Before either of them could voice their privacy concerns, Entrapta pulled up a recording. "Well, that's strange. No one has entered the East Wing Washroom today other than you, Adora." She flashed a grin at the gawking couple as a video of a drunk Adora stumbling down the hall before she pushed open the washroom's door played on the monitor towering above them. "Of course, I don't have any video footage _inside_ the washroom - I only installed them in the hallways, purely for... data collection." 

That bit of news gave Catra some ease, knowing her seclusion had not been violated. The video also supported her suspicions - of course, Glimmer wouldn't have to enter from the washroom through the hallway. She was pretty sure Adora would _have_ to have figured out the identity of the "mysterious" mom by now.

Unfortunately, it seems she overestimated the critical thinking skills of the drunk First One. For Adora stared blankly into the recording of herself entering the washroom, and turned to face Catra with tears in her eyes.

"Catra… I think I'm the pregnant mom! Of our child!"

Sometimes Catra wondered how the crying drunk, hopeless lesbian beside her was the same hero of Etheria who won over Horde Prime _and_ her heart.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,
> 
> Finally getting some of the sweet father-daughter bonding I've been craving from Glimmer and Micah. Its also one of the first times I wrote quite an angsty paragraph- I love Glimmer, but I think a key aspect of her character is that she looks up to her mom so much that she sometimes looks down on herself. She did mature quite a bit since then, but character growth isn't always a straight line- sometimes we all need a boost of encouragement from our dads
> 
> Also, we got to meet Entrapta's new family! I intentionally left her relationship with Hordak and Wrong Hordak vague- you can definitely interpret it as a romantic relationship, but you could also just see it as 3 nerds who enjoy hanging out with each other lol.
> 
> Gotta get more of that dumbass Adora energy. And it hasn't even peaked yet...
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with this fic! If things go according to plan, only one more chapter to go haha. But if you're still craving for more Catradora, might I suggest my other She Ra fic You gotta be kitten me? I'll paste the link down below. It's a shorter anthology fic that's more focused on the relationship between Catra and Adora.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24369568
> 
> As always, hope you enjoyed this penultimate chapter! Do feel free to leave a comment, I love reading all of them :)


	5. The Reveal

Catra scrunched up her forehead, contemplating the life choices she made to end up here - in a bar listening to her drunk girlfriend drone on about the overbearing responsibilities of motherhood and how "she never saw it coming". Netossa offered her a sympathetic smile as she passed Adora a mug of red juice, before winking at her own girlfriend, who was sipping a glass of bubbly blue wine and enjoying the show. Adora chugged down the sweet liquid before she gasped, spewing the contents back into the cup.

"Oh my gosh, I almost drank alcohol. Oh no Catra, I nearly endangered our kid!" The depressed drunk burst into tears, burying her head into her fiance's neck as Catra sighed and patted the back of her head.

"Adora, that was apple juice. Also, go over with me _one more time_ why you think you're pregnant."

Adora sniffled. "I mean, the evidence is all there. No one entered the East Wing Washroom all day besides me. And the moonstone only lasts for less than a day." She pointed to the illuminating stone, already losing its pink luster. "Therefore, the only reasonable conclusion is that I took the test and somehow completely blacked out." She let a low breath out, resting her head on the exasperated cat's shoulders. "Such a plot twist. The mysterious baby... was in me the whole time."

"Alright, but how exactly do you think you get pregnant again? And with _my_ kid?" Adora propped herself upright, eyebrows raised.

"Why, don't tell me you've forgotten the last time we…" The First One flushed as she muttered in a loud whisper. "...Boinked. Remember how I transformed into She Ra to top you?"

Across the bar Netossa sniggered as Spinnerella immediately chided her, despite herself shaking with restrained laughter. Evidently, Adora's "whisper" wasn't as soft as the drunk thought it was. 

"I remember we took turns." Catra felt her twitching ears burn along with her cheeks.

Adora paused, contemplating. "No, I definitely did most of that work that time." A series of not-so-subtle giggles from the unwanted bystanders made Catra burn even hotter. "Anyways," she grabbed the feline's paw, "I think the magic of She Ra… made me conceive." Catra placed her free hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, giving a kind smile.

"Adora, you know I love you." The blond beamed. "But sometimes you're a fucking dumbass." Her girlfriend fumed, crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, if I'm not pregnant, then who left the moonstone? When you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains… must be possible. Or something like that." The blond shrugged. She had only _skimmed_ through the Mer-mysteries series.

Catra rolled her eyes. "Don't you think it's possible someone, _who you may know personally_ , could have entered the washroom without using the door?" Adora stared blankly at her girlfriend, before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh Catra." She wiped a tear from her eye. "Yeah, no. I think that falls in the "impossible" category. Not like anyone can just teleport in there…" She droned off, falling silent. Catra swore she could see steam pouring out of the blond's ears as her brain worked overtime.

"Holy shit." The First One jumped to her feet, snatching a pair of sunglasses off the counter. "Looks like Detective Adora just solved another one of her cases again." She spiraled out of the bar, blowing a kiss to her fiance.

"Did she just... steal my shades." Nettosa stared at her chuckling girlfriend, incredulous at the misdemeanor committed in broad daylight. Catra shook her head, sighing.

"I'll get them back for you."

…

Glimmer laid back on the sofa, her fingers fiddling around with her pen as she waited for her husband to return. The checkup had gone great, the doctor giving a clean bill of health for both mother and child, just prescribing some green pills to help with the morning sickness. 

Now all she had to do was to think of a way to break the news to Bow.

"Hey Bow, notice anything different about me?" She mulled, scratching her chin. "Honey, guess what's baking in my… oven? Ugh." She shook her head, crossing out the introductory hook in her notepad. Tapping her fingers, she stood up to act out the next one.

"Hey Dad, I'm mom. And this is baby!" She pointed to her stomach. "Nooo, now I'm just as bad as dad!" She moaned, collapsing back into the sofa.

"Just as bad as who?" 

Glimmer jumped to her feet at the sound of her husband's voice behind her bedroom door, just managing to toss the incriminating notepad under the sofa. "Nothing!" She yelped as Bow entered the room, stopping short when she noticed his red eyes. "Woah, have you been crying?" She placed a comforting hand on his left cheek, before giving a small peck on his right one. "Is everything alright with your dads?"

"Better than alright. Hey, there's something I wanna tell you." He brought her to the sofa, seating her down. He crouched down to her eye level, his eyes shining.

"I know when we last discussed it, we left having kids to chance." He paused as Glimmer took in a deep breath. "But during my walk back from the library, Perfuma kinda showed me that I really wanted to be a dad. And-" The excited archer pressed on, not noticing the growing smile on his wife's face. "-I want to start our family now." He raised his hand. "And I understand it's a big change, and if you don't want to start right away I totally understand-" his meticulously planned speech was abruptly cut short as Glimmer pressed her lips onto him - not that he really minded the interruption.

When they, with great reluctance, finally broke free from the kiss to catch their breath, Bow broke into a smile, his eyebrows raised.

"So, my Queen," he smirked. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a "consider it done", my Prince." Glimmer corrected, an even wider grin plastered across her face, which only grew as Bow’s jaw dropped, his gaze falling on her tummy. He reached a shivering hand out, before it hesitated in mid-air, and Glimmer had to tug it to her stomach herself, smiling all throughout.

Bow’s eyes watered as he gingerly touched his wife’s abdomen. “You mean…” He trailed off, unable to get the words out of his dry mouth.

“Yes.” Glimmer finished the sentence for him. “I am preg-”

“GLIMMER!”

The nice moment the couple was sharing was suddenly interrupted as a drunk blond kicked in the door. Adora leaped at the expecting Queen, giving her no time to escape a crushing bear hug. “You’re pregnant?!”

Glimmer gasped as she flailed around in the excited First’s One emotional grip, as her husband did his best to pry his wife out. “Yes, I am.” She managed to splutter out when Bow finally retrieved her from the squealing blond, and she couldn’t help but chuckle at her friend’s elation. “How did you find out, Adora?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. “I was just about to tell Bow, and no one else besides Micah knew.”

Adora smirked, casually placing the stolen shades over her eyes as she walked backwards, smug at her detective prowess. At the same time, a just-about done Catra entered the royal bedroom - in time to witness her girlfriend’s inevitable accident.

“Well, I guess I’m just great at solving-” The drunk detective’s boast was immediately cut short by the shouts of three _very_ concerned friends.

“Adora, watch the open window behind yo- OH MY GOD.”

… 

“You’re lucky we were the ones outside instead of like, Frosta.” Joked Spinnerella, as the group watched over a mildly concussed but otherwise fine Adora, who laid fast asleep in her bed. “I’m no expert, but I’d rather fall on wind-supported nets than ice.” Her wife, however, was not as light-hearted.

“How did she even fall from a third story window?” Netossa threw her arms in the air out of frustration. “And she broke my glasses!” A rebuking elbow from a frowning Spinnerella made the Net Princess reconsider her words. “I mean.” She gulped. “We’re glad that Adora wasn’t hurt.” 

Catra passed her the broken shades, apologising on her unconscious girlfriend’s behalf. “I’ll get you a new pair.” She promised the couple as they took their leave. “And I’m sure Adora’s gonna be sorry too, once she sobers up.” The feline shrugged. “Her decision-making gets a bit… impaired when she drinks.”

Spinnerella chuckled. “You don’t say.” Netossa winked, adding in a mischievous tone. “You know, you did a good job supervising your partner - especially considering you’re the botto-” She never got to finish her tease as a blushing Catra slammed the door in her face. 

“What was that about?” Catra nearly jumped a foot in the air as Glimmer and Bow suddenly appeared from behind.

“Nothing!” The crimson cat denied. The snide looks the couple gave one another made the red-faced feline wonder if they _did_ hear the tail end of the conversation. _Ooh am I about to get Adora back for this._

‘Hey.” Catra rushed ahead, her tail swaying as she made a desperate attempt to change the subject. “Congrats on the good news!” She gave an earnest squeeze on Glimmer’s shoulder. “You’re gonna be great parents to that cute little baby of yours.” The couple beamed as they pulled the protesting feline into a hug, before she sighed and embraced them back. “Of course,” the magicat added with a sly smile, “you have no claim to the baby’s cuteness.” She pointed at the offended archer as his wife giggled beside him. “I’ve seen both of your baby pics, and it’s safe to say Sparkles is working overtime in the looks department.” 

Bow huffed, feigning annoyance despite the small smile on his lips. “Well, if you’re gonna keep insulting the father, I’m not sure if you can be the godmother anymore.” He had to stifle his laughter upon seeing the look of astonishment on Catra’s face.

“Really?” The feline blushed. “Won’t Adora make the better godmom?” 

Glimmer shocked her head vigorously. “Oh heavens no. I mean,” She raised a hand as she corrected herself. “Adora’s also going to be a “godmom” but I think we also need a godmother that can look after the kid… and herself.” The trio had a laugh at that.

“I’m sure Adora would love to spoil your kid - and I’ll be there to keep _both_ of them in check.” The smirking cat assured the parents-to-be as the couple said their goodbyes. With that, Glimmer wrapped her arms around her husband, and with a _poof_ the two were in their own royal bedroom, where they promptly collapsed onto their bed.

“Phew, what a day, huh.” The queen let out an exhausted sigh as she face-planted into her pillow.

“Can you believe we’re gonna have to bar _all_ the windows in the palace now? Man, I thought baby proofing the house came just before the baby arrives.” The archer nudged his wife, chucking. “But if anything we’re too late. Adora’s been living here for five years now.” He could hear Glimmer’s muffled laughter through her pillow, and he smiled, stroking her arm. 

“Hey,” she turned around, looking him into the eye. “I thought the speech you gave me today was really sweet.” She squeezed his palm. “And I also believe you’ll be a great dad.” The couple leaned in to enjoy another kiss, and as they parted, Glimmer whispered into his ear.

“Also, I think Passionate Bow is _very_ attractive.” He raised an eyebrow at her sultry tone, sitting upright as realisation kicked in. 

_Oh._

“You sure you want to do it tonight? It’s been a long day, for both of us…” He was shushed by a finger placed on his lips by his smirking wife, who had already begun to shed off the dress she wore. Grinning, the prince followed suit, disrobing his vest before pulling her in to enjoy a more… _passionate_ kiss.

_Oh well, I might as well appreciate it now. In nine months time…_

… 

Adora wasn’t sure what was worse - the tender bruise on her head or the splitting migraine _inside_ of it. She rubbed the sore spot, letting out a yelp of pain as she pressed the injury too hard. As if on cue, her girlfriend appeared by her bedside, holding a glass of water and tutting at the groaning blond.

“Wow, you just woke up and you've already injured yourself? Colour me surprised.” Catra chided her frowning fiance, before handing her the glass of water. “Come, drink, you’ll feel better.” She instructed in a softer tone, smoothing out Adora’s bedhead as the thirsty blond gulped the water down.

“Ugh, what happened yesterday? Oh, wait.” She pinched the ridge of her nose, struggling to recollect her memories buried under the pain of her hangover. “There was this moonstone, I was playing detective trying to find who it belonged to, and-”

“And you solved it!” Catra cut in, hoping she could prevent her girlfriend from remembering more of the embarrassing details - for her own sake. “You figured out that Glimmer was the mysterious mom. Wow, I would have never guessed it.” Beads of sweat dripped from the cat’s forehead as the First One looked skeptically at her.

“You knew it was Glimmer the minute you saw the moonstone, didn’t you?” Adora pointed an accusing finger at her fiance. Catra sighed, raising her hand.

“To be honest, I suspected Glimmer was already pregnant when she had that “flu” of hers-” Catra explained as Adora buried her face in her pillow. “-but I was thrown for a loop when you theorised it was Entrapta because of what you heard at the lab-”

“Oh my gosh, _you knew all along_ and I made you sit through all my theories.” A flushed Adora emerged from her pillow grave. “ _Oh my gosh, I even said I was the mom_.” She looked at her fiance, aghast.

Catra gave a soft laugh, fondling her fiance’s head. “Not one of your brightest moments, I’ll admit.” She bent forward to give a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s bruise. “But don’t beat yourself too much about it, yeah? Drunk Detective Adora may not be the smartest but-” she lightly squeezed her girlfriend’s forearm, appreciating her toned biceps. “She still was a lot of fun to be with - except when you fell out of the window.” Catra choked on her chuckles as she struggled to hide them, before noticing a sulking Adora turning away from her, lying on her side.

“Well, I hope you had your fun.” The embarrassed blond grumbled. “Because Drunk Detective Adora died when she fell out of that window. Now it’s just regular Adora with regrets and a hangover.” 

Catra pursed her lips. _How in Etheria am I gonna make her feel better about her detective_ _misadventures_? And then, from the corner of her eye, she spotted the infamous deerstalker hat of the previous night’s shenanigans, tossed on the floor. She picked up the cap, dusting it off, before jumping onto her fiance’s bed. The blond’s moping was interrupted as her grinning girlfriend climbed on top of her, resulting in the First One being caught in a rather… provocative position.

“Erm, Catra, what are you doing?” Adora felt the blood rise up to her head as she tried (unsuccessfully) to banish the unclean thoughts from her head that the straddling Catra was producing.

The feline laughed as she crouched forward, the tips of their noses touching, their lips inches apart. As the flustered First One sputtered, she placed the deerstalker on the blond’s head, adjusting it to fit. She tilted her head, purring into her girlfriend's ear.

“I don’t know, _detective._ How about you try and solve the case?” 

Adora sat in silence, completely unresponsive, and after waiting for a minute Catra wondered if she should just back off and let the poor girl rest - but then a grin sprouted on the blond’s lips, and she grabbed her fiance's shoulders and pulled the smirking cat in.

_Maybe,_ she mused as Catra placed a needy kiss between the nook of her neck, _Detective Adora isn't so dead after all._

"But this time _I'll_ be taking charge of this investigation." A tinge of pink coloured Adora's cheeks.

"That's fair."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we've come to the end of this cute little fic!  
> Wow, imagine it, actually finishing a multi-chapter fic I started...
> 
> Jokes aside, thank you all for your support and sticking through the (mis) adventures of Drunk Detective Adora! Be it giving kudos, commenting your thoughts or just enjoying reading the fic, you all have given me support in your own way. :)
> 
> I'm still riding high on the She Ra finale so I'll probably continue to write other fics and one shots, and I hope to see you there too! 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the finale chapter! Do leave a comment below if you like - I love reading all of them.
> 
> ~Eli


End file.
